Bakashi no Sensei (special chapter)
by 13th Hell
Summary: Ini chapter-chapter special atau drabel dari fanfic Akashi-san no Sensei. Kalo belum baca, disini ceritanya Akashi jadi guru dengan kisedai sebagai muridnya. Warning, humor gagal, gaje, nista. AU. OOC. DLDR! Mind? RnR pliss!
1. Chapter 1

**Bakashi no Sensei!**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Humor (gagal), friendship**

**Warning! Mungkin ada typho, miss-typho, **

**EYD berantakan (padahal udah di chek plus edit .TwT.) OOC, AU.**

**gaje, aneh, labil, garing, krenyes-krenyes.**

**DLDR and RnR pliss!**

**©Hell13**

**Chapter 1: Teiko Ranger**

* * *

**Teiko Ranger**

"Ranger Biru!" Teriak anak bersurai biru Aomine, sambil bergaya ala Kamen Rider.  
"Ranger Kuning-ssu!" Teriak suara cempreng, Kise sambil bergaya ala anime Naruto.  
"Kise kenapa gayanya kaya Naruto!" Protes Aomine.  
"Kau juga sama saja, Ahomine. Seharusnya gini tau, Ranger Hijau-nanodayo!" Midorima pun bergaya ala Super Sentai, yang lain menatapnya kagum.  
"Selanjutnya, Ranger Pink!" Teriak momoi satu-satunya anak perempuan di situ, dia membentuk jarinya dengan gaya _peace_.  
"Ranger Ungu." Murasakibara berkata malas, sambil memakan _snack_-nya.  
"Ranger Hitam-desu!" Kuroko berkata sopan sambil membungkukan badannya, yang lain _sweatdrop_.

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih! Tetsu, kau tidak usah sesopan itu! Dan murasakibara berhenti makan!" Aomine frustasi melihat tingkah teman-temannya.  
"Kau juga sama saja, Aomine." Omel Midorima.  
"Tapi kita kurang satu-ssu." Ucap Kise, "Kita ga punya ranger merah-ssu."  
"Kau benar, Kise." Aomine mulai berpikir dan kemudian dia menatap teman-temannya. Teman-temannya pun menyeringai.

Akashi yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan anak muridnya bermain, bingung karena muridnya tiba-tiba menatapnya.

"Tuan! Kau harus jadi Ranger Merah!" Teriak Aomine.  
"Eh?" Akashi makin bingung, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa itu Ranger.  
"Sebaiknya sensei menurut saja, mungkin ini bisa sedikit mengambil hati mereka." Ucap kuroko yang tiba-tiba sudah sudah berdiri di samping Akashi.

Akashi berpikir sebentar, jujur ia tidak tau apa itu ranger. Tapi sebagai guru yang baik, dia tentu tidak mau mengecewakan muridnya dan dia juga ingin mengambil hati muridnya, jadi dia pun menyetujui untuk jadi Ranger Merah.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya, dia pun bergabung dengan anak muridnya yang lain. Berbekal pengetahuan yang minim, dia pun bersiap untuk pura-pura berubah.

"Ranger merah!" Teriaknya, dengan suara lantang. Membuat muridnya kagum.

Kemudian Akashi bergaya ala Sailormoon, semua muridnya diam. Angin menerbangkan debu di depan Akashi, jangkrik berbunyi nyaring, dan anak-anak muridnya pun tertawa nista. Bahkan kuroko dan murasakibara ikut tertawa, benar-benar pemandangan langka. Muka Akashi memerah semerah rambutnya ,dia pun kembali bersikap _cool_. Walau sebenarnya sama sekali tak berhasil mengembalikan _image_-nya.

'Sial! Ini gara-gara Reo yang selalu menonton serial itu jadi aku pikir gaya ranger seperti tadi. Awas saja nanti akan ku siksa dia.' Pikir Akashi, sambil menahan malu.

Sementara Reo hanya bersin-bersin dan merinding, di kamarnya.

* * *

**End/TBC  
**

* * *

**A/N: ini special chapter, tadinya sih mau jadi selingan di Akashi-san no Sensei. Tapi ga jadi, w bikin cerita sendiri aja lah. Hehehehe... Gue pake tema 'Bakashi no Sensei' untuk chapter spesial, dengan judul berbeda. Di chapter special ini isinya ke-baka-an Akashi sebagai sensei sama murid-muridnya. Namanya juga Bakashi.. maaf juga kalo ga lucu, garing, gaje, aneh dan menyebabkan muntah-muntah... gue emang ga bisa bikin humor... )_"_)  
**

**(dan gunting pun mengnujani author) DX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akashi-san no Sensei!**  
**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
**Genre: drama, slice of life, school life, and friendship. (banyak banget)**  
**Warning! Mungkin ada typho, miss-typho, **  
**EYD berantakan (padahal udah di chek plus edit .TwT.) OOC, AU.**  
**DLDR and RnR pliss!**

**Chapter 2: Cita-Cita**

* * *

Hari ini adalah pelajaran bahasa, Akashi memutuskan untuk bertanya mengenai cita-cita muridnya. Dia pun bertanya pada Midorima yang duduk dibarisan kedua dekat jendela. Biasanya peran utama duduk di sana, berhubung peran utamanya guru jadi Midorima yang mengambil posisi itu. Ok, memang tak ada hubungannya, jadi mari kita lanjutkan.

"Shintarou, apa cita-citamu?" Tanya Akashi langsung tanpa basa basi, khas dengan dirinya memang.  
"Dokter," Jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, terkesan berwibawa untuk anak seumurannya "dan peramal." Kalimat terakhir langsung menghancurkan _image_-nya.

"Baiklah! Selanjutnya, Ryouta?" Akashi _no comment_ dengan jawaban Midorima yang terkesan, unik, mungkin.

"Jadi pilot-ssu! Atau jadi model! Sharara goes on!" Kise pun bergaya dengan berpose _peace_ dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Jangkrik berbunyi nyaring, Seisi kelas sunyi.

"Kise, cita-cita mu," jeda sebentar, Akashi berpikir untuk memilih kata yang tepat dalam hatinya.

"Boleh juga." Akhirnya itulah komentarnya, Kise tersenyum senang.

"Selanjutnya, Daiki?"  
"Tentu saja polisi!" Seru Aomine semangat.  
"Kau lebih mirip penjahatnya-ssu! Aominecchi!" Celetuk Kise, sambil tertawa.  
"Apa kau bilang!"

"Daiki tenang!" Akashi menenangkan Aomine sebelum dua anak itu bertengkar seperti biasa. "Kenapa kau ingin menjadi polisi?" Tanya Akashi mengalihkan perhatian Aomine, Aomine kembali semangat.

"Untuk melindungi, sensei!" Jawabnya ceria, Akashi diam. Dalam hatinya ia benar-benar terharu. Aomine yang selalu menyebalkan diantara anak lain, berkata begitu? Benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

"Da,daiki.." Akashi sedikit tergagap, dia sangat terharu. Namun belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, Aomine kembali bicara.

"Tapi boong!" Teriaknya, kemudian tertawa terbahak disusul teman-temannya.

Akashi cengo sebentar, setelah otaknya mencerna apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Dia keluar kelas dan menghubungi Reo.  
"Hallo, Sei-" Belum sempat sapaan Mibuchi selesai, Akashi sudah memotong dengan berteriak.

"Sialan!" Kemudian memutuskan panggilannya dan kembali ke kelas. Sementara Reo melihat _handphone_-nya dengan kebingungan sambil mengusap kupingnya yang sakit.

* * *

**TBC/End**

* * *

**A/N: w emang ga bisa bikin humor… DX**

**Sorry kalo ga lucu, huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ (gelindingan)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bakashi no Sensei!**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Humor (gagal), friendship**

**Warning! Mungkin ada typho, miss-typho,**

**EYD berantakan (padahal udah di chek plus edit .TwT.) OOC, AU.**

**gaje, aneh, labil, garing, krenyes-krenyes.**

**DLDR and RnR pliss!**

**©Hell13**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Game  
**

* * *

Akashi terlihat bingung saat ia memasuki kelasnya. Bukan, bukan karna ada Titan di kelasnya, bukan juga karna Rivaille minta _crossover_ sama dia(?). Tapi karena ia melihat tampang serius anak muridnya yang sedang berpikir. Akashi mulai berasumsi mungkin mereka sedang memikirkan pelajaran. Ah! Muridnya benar-benar teladan, Pikir Akashi. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Aku tahu! Anime yang berawalan huruf S, Shingeki no Kyojin!" Teriak Kise.  
"Tadi aku sudah menyebutkannya Kise-chin, memang kau tidak dengar?" Ucap Murasakibara.  
"Shincan?"  
"Itu tadi jawaban ku!" Ucap Aomine.  
"Sweet Precure?"  
"Itu jawaban ku, Ki-chan!" Momoi sekarang yang protes.  
"Sukisho?"  
"Itu kawaban ku!" Bocah-bocah itu langsung menatap Midorima.

"Apa?" Tanya orang yang mereka tatap.  
"Aku tak tau kalau kau suka anime begituan, Midorimacchi." Ucap Kise.  
"Bu,bukan aku yang menontonnya! Adikku tahu!" Wajah Midorima memerah, dia berusaha menyangkalnya.  
"Adikmu kan masih bayi." Pernyatan Aomine membuat Midorima kicep.  
"Sudahlah! lupakan!" Teriaknya, wajahnya masih memerah karena malu.

Mereka pun diam dan mulai menambah di kamus mereka bahwa selain _tsundere_, Midorima adalah seorang _fudanshi_.

* * *

"Kalau Sakura Pet no Kanojo?" Kise kembali bertanya.  
"Itu jawaban ku Kise-kun." Kali ini Kuroko yang protes.  
"Aaaa! Kenapa semuanya sudah dijawab sih!" Kise mulai frustasi.  
"Sudahlah Kise! Menyerah saja dan terima hukumanmu." Aomine yang tak sabaran meminta Kise menyerah.  
"Ta,tapi.."  
"Kami sudah memberimu kesempatan!" Kali ini Midorima ikut bicara setelah kembali tenang.  
"Ugh! Ya sudah!" Akhirnya Kise pun menerima hukumannya.

Sebenarnya hukumannya sederhana, setiap anak hanya diminta menyentil jidat Kise atau anak yang tidak bisa menjawab. Namun kesempatan itu cukup dinantikan mereka karena kapan lagi bisa menyentil yang kalah tanpa diprotes, jika mereka menyentil kuat-kuat kan? Sekarang kita kembali pada Akashi yang sedari tadi diam melihat tingkah muridnya. Senyuman dan pikirannya mengenai keteladanan muridnya sudah sirna sejak tadi, Kuroko yang pertama sadar akan kehadirannya. Setelah puas menghukum Kise, dia pun mendekati _sensei_-nya itu.

"Tetsuya, kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Akashi, setelah Kuroko berada didekatnya.  
"Oh! Kami sedang bermain ABC Lima Dasar. Kami harus menebak apapun yang berawalan dari huruf yang telah dipilih, setelah sebelumnya disepakati topik yang telah dipilih. Tadi kami harus menebak anime yang berawalan huruf S dan Kise-kun tidak bisa menjawab, jadi dia dihukum." Jelas Kuroko, Akashi pun mengangguk paham.  
"Sensei mau ikutan?" Ajak Kuroko.

* * *

Akashi baru akan menolak, karena instingnya mengatakan akan terjadi hal nista menimpa dirinya jika ikut bermain. Namun Kise yang berteriak mengajaknya, menghentikan apa yang ingin ia katakan dan selanjutnya anak lain pun memaksanya. Disinilah ia, duduk di antara anak didiknya. Mulai bermain permainan yang sama sekali asing baginya. Anak-anak muridnya pun memulai permainan mereka. Setelah mereka sepakat bahwa topik berikutnya nama chara anime lah yang harus mereka sebut untuk permainan ini.

"ABC ADA LIMA DASAR!" Teriak mereka serempak.

Akashi hanya diam dan mengikuti gerakan muridnya yang mulai menyumbang jari mereka untuk dihitung dan menentukan huruf apa yang akan keluar. Akashi menyumbang lima jari karena dia tak mengerti jadi ia mengikuti Kuroko yang juga menyumbang lima jari. Aomine satu jari, Midorima dua, Kise tak menyumbang juga Momoi dan Murasakibara yang jarinya sibuk untuk makan.

"M, berarti chara Perempuan berawalan M. Mikasa Ackerman!" Ucap Midorima, sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Akashi mulai galau, sekali lagi! Akashi tidak pernah menonton anime.

"Misaki Mei." Ucap Kuroko. Keringat dingin mulai terlihat di pelipis Akashi, yang benar saja! masa iya dia akan membiarkan muridnya menyentil dahinya. Demi Titan, Akashi seorang guru oi... Mau ditaruh dimana _image_-nya?

"Mephisto-ssu!" Ucap Kise, Akashi ingin kabur tapi tangan Kuroko menggenggam tangannya seakan anak itu tahu jika ia ingin kabur.

"Medaka Kurokami, hehe.." Aomine berwajah mesum yang lain _ilfeel_. Momoi menjitak kepala Eromine.  
"Mio Akiyama!" Ucap Momoi, setelah puas menjitak Aomine, Aomine sendiri masih guling-guling di lantai kesakitan.  
"Misaki Ayuzawa~" ucap Murasakibara malas, sambil makan.

Kini tinggal Akashi yang tersisa, muridnya pun menatapnya. Akashi menelan ludah. Dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi pikirannya _blank_. Sungguh Akashi lebih memilih mengerjakan soal fisika, kimia dan hal berbau hitungan yang kesulitannya tingkat Harvard University dibanding menjawab pertanyaan yang menurut anak muridnya mungkin sepele.

Memang, dulu iya pernah bergaya ala Sailormon tapi bukan berarti ia ikut menonton serial kesukaan Mibuchi itu. Ia hanya sekilas melihatnya, jadi dia tak mungkin tahu nama _character_-nya. Akashi membuka dan mengatupkan mulutnya, berkali-kali sebelas-duabelas sama ikan koi mungkin. Keringat dingin sudah menghiasi pelipisnya, membuat murid-murisnya mulai tak sabar.

"Sensei-" Kalimat Kise terpotong karena Akashi langsung berteriak.  
"ME, MELINDA!"

Semua bocah disitu diam, Murasakibara berhenti makan. Waktu seakan berhenti. Namun kemudian wajah Akashi memerah saat anak muridnya tertawa nista. ayolah Melinda itu artis dangdut yang terkenal dengan lagu "Cinta Satu Malam" bukan chara anime, Akashi. Walaupun Author juga tidak tahu kalau Melinda terkenal sampai Jepang tapi buktinya muridnya kenal. Yah anggap saja Melinda memang terkenal lah ya... (maksa) Eh tapi kenapa Akashi tahu?

Itu karena suatu hari Akashi mendengar pembicaraan Kotaro dan Mibuchi saat menonton Sailormoon. Kotaro bilang _character_ di anime itu ada yang mirip Melinda. Karena Akashi hanya mendengar saat dia lewat, dia kira Melinda nama salah satu chara di anime itu. Jadi itulah sepenggal cerita kenangan Akashi, sehingga ia berani menyebut penyanyi dangdut itu dengan lantang.

Akashi pun meninggalkan muridnya yang masih menertawainya. Wajahnya masih merah, namun dipikirannya sekarang hanya menemui Kotaro dan melempar gunting padanya. Oh Akashi, kenapa kau selalu menyalahkan temanmu atas ke-_Baka_-an dirimu?

* * *

**TBC/END**

* * *

**A/N: Oiii! Apa ini! Ga tau dah! W bertapa seminggu cuma dapet ginian, ini pun w dapet ilham pas lagi mandi sore. Maaf kalo ga lucu, maaf juga kalo aneh anak SD udah nonton anime Rated T, maaf juga kalo ada Melinda nyasar. (oi.. ngapa w jadi kaya si Sakurai?) yang jelas gomanasai desu~ DX**


End file.
